


Distraction

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a another set of fics that I did to help me <em>maybe</em> branch out into non-OTP pairings.  Inspired by a prompt meme that crossed my dash last month.  Same as before, followers were asked to choose a 'ship and prompt, then send it in.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Prompted by Mina: Rainbow</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

Scott tries to focus on what Stiles is saying, he really does,  but his eyes keep drifting to where Isaac is sitting in the corner.

Isaac is slouched in his chair, but sits up slightly to ask Stiles a question.

Scott doesn’t even hear what Isaac says.  He’s too busy trying not to stare at the stain of purple on his lips.  

Isaac nods at Stiles’ answer and then goes back to innocently enjoying his popsicle.  His lips are working over the end of it, tongue darting out to lick the side in an effort to keep the melting purple line from dripping onto his fingers.

_"Scott!"_

It takes a second for Scott to realize that Stiles has been calling out his name.  His eyes snap to his best friend and he blushes at the knowing look in Stiles’ eyes.  ”Yeah?”

"Nothing, buddy.  Never mind."  Stiles waves his hand dismissively and wanders over to his backpack, "Meeting adjourned, I guess.  No one’s listening anyway."  He hoists his bag up onto his shoulder and leaves without another word.

Scott frowns, eyes flicking over to where the pack is slowly packing up their stuff and filing out of his living room towards the front door.  It doesn’t take long until the only two heartbeats in the house are his and Isaac’s.

Isaac mutters a quiet, ‘ _shit,’_  from the living room and Scott turns to look.  All he sees is Isaac on the floor by his seat, head bent over the carpet.  Scott comes closer, asking curiously, ”What happened?”

Isaac looks up, a tiny frown marring his syrup stained lips, “I dropped my popsicle and,” he huffs angrily as he scrubs at the stain on the beige carpet.

"Aww," Scott , "can I help?"

Isaac tosses the mess into the trashcan and grabs the waistband of Scott’s jeans.  He grins and licks his lips, “Give me something else to suck on?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
